


The Rage of Technoblade

by graceC



Series: The Tragedy of Family [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Major character death - Freeform, wilbur fucking dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceC/pseuds/graceC
Summary: Will founded this place. He fought and died for their independence, to keep his brother and kid safe. He took in Tubbo and Eret and Nikki and Jack. He pulled those kids out of the gutter and gave them a purpose, and this is what they did? Wilbur built this city.But Technoblade was going to burn it to the ground.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The Tragedy of Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029963
Comments: 9
Kudos: 229





	The Rage of Technoblade

A/N- i have recently seen a headcanon that Techno and Wilbur are twins and well, here’s this 

Technoblade knew he wasn’t like other people. He knew other people felt things differently than he did, that they felt something other than angry and content. He knew other people didn’t love bloodshed and violence like he did. 

But right now, he felt just like everyone else. Helpless. 

Helpless to do anything as Wilbur’s triumphant smile began to fade, as his weight collapsed into Phil, who held him up just as tightly as he held the sword that was killing him. He was unable to help as his little brother died in his father’s arms. 

The explosion was forgotten as everyone watched on in horror. They just watched as Wilbur bled out, whispering to Phil words Techno couldn’t make out.  
(Techno wouldn’t know until later that Wilbur’s last words were “Dad, please, I don’t want to die.” And that would be a whole other beast to contend with.) 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tommy holding Fundy close. The fox’s sobs were audible. Tommy was pale, there were tears in his eyes, but still, he held his nephew. Technoblade knew that’s what he should be doing, comforting his family, grieving. 

But he wasn’t like other people. He wasn’t going to grieve, not even when it felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He was going to do the only thing he could understand right now. 

Wilbur’s teasing words from a few hours ago bounced around in his head, “Blood for the blood god.” 

‘Indeed, Wilbur’ Techno thought, pushing away the pain, ‘Blood for the blood god.’

Wrapped up in their horror and grief, in watching Phil sob into his dead son’s body, no one noticed Technoblade stumbled away. 

He ended up having just enough time to set everything up when he heard Dream’s laughter. His grip tightened on the last Wither Skull, he would deal with him later. 

“It was Technoblade,” Came the quiet rumble of Dream’s mocking voice. And then there were multiple footsteps rushing around. 

It was Tommy who found him first, tear streaks cutting through the dirt on his cheeks. The boy stumbled back a few steps. 

“Techno,” He breathed, “Please don’t do this.” 

And clouded by his grief, Technoblade sneered at his baby brother, “If you want to be a hero so bad, Tommy, die like one.” 

The next chunk of time, Techno was missing for the most part. He remembered that Purpled killed one of the Wither’s. That hadn’t surprised him, the kid was damn good. He remembered channeling the pain of the death of his brother into rage. He remembered ripping people apart. 

He remembered the blood. 

It had been everywhere. It had soaked into the grass, it was on the lifeless bodies that littered the ground in the wake of Technoblade’s rage. It had been all over the netherite armor that now laid in a heap in his home.

As Techno stared at his blood stained hands, he let the memories wash over him. 

He remembered that it had been Wilbur who had taught him how to braid. The ghost of his twin brother’s fingertips wound through his pink hair. He shuddered. His hands began to tremble. 

He remembered Wilbur’s soft temperament in childhood that had morphed into a wildfire of rage that he hid behind a smile and laugh. He remembered that Wilbur’s temper rivaled Techno’s infamous one. Not many people knew that. 

That their soft spoken, kind, generous President had to keep himself so thoroughly leashed that it had been killing him. 

Well, Techno thought bitterly, they knew now. 

It had been the Wilbur that took care of the people who bullied Techno for being different. Who was the first person, besides Phil, to kill someone in their family. And he hadn’t killed people the way Techno killed people. 

Techno killed people with a sword so sharp it could cut a piece of paper in half. He slit throats and beheaded people. He was, shockingly, merciful. 

Wilbur had beat a man to death when he was 17 years old. A man who thought it was wise to threaten Wilbur’s baby brother. They were all protective of Tommy, he was the youngest. But none of them were like Wilbur. His twin had pulled the man into an alleyway and emerged with a broken hand and a body laying behind him. 

They had never told Tommy, and Technoblade didn’t think he ever would. 

Techno didn’t remember falling asleep, but he awoke around noon the next day. He didn’t remember putting his armor back on the stand either, but there it stood. There was a pang in his chest when he thought that if Wilbur had still been around, it was something he would have done. 

He subconsciously went about his morning. Shower, eat, get dressed, get axe, go to meet up with Will. 

He was three steps outside his door when he realized. His brother was gone. Wilbur was dead. Tommy either hated him or was terrified of him. Phil- well, he wasn’t even an option. 

There was no one to meet up with. 

Techno would never mention that he broke down outside his door. That he collapsed on the dirt, sobbing until he couldn’t breathe. Screaming out for Wilbur until he didn’t have a voice to scream with anymore. He would rather them think he didn’t care, that it hadn’t bothered him. And he did. He never corrected the rumors he heard. 

When he couldn’t cry or scream anymore, he got up off the floor, dusted his pants off and headed for L’manburg. 

Technoblade kept to the shadows, putting to use his near decade of training to stay out of sight of the citizens. He thought he had been doing a great job, but apparently not. 

“I never knew you two were twins,” Came from his left. He turned sharply. He released his grip on his axe handle. He met his nephew’s gaze. 

“Would you advertise that you were the twin brother to the most wanted man in the world?” 

The teenage fox didn’t waver under Techno’s gaze. He couldn’t tell if it was bravery or if Fundy just didn’t care anymore. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

Techno raised a brow. Fundy half gestured to the town square. 

He couldn’t help himself, Technoblade stopped short. Then he conceded a step. 

There were wanted posters hanging in all of L’manburg. Wanted posters of him. He was wanted dead or alive. He suddenly felt the urge to start crying again, though he was well out of tears.

Technoblade wasn’t new to being wanted. Hell, he was wanted in over half the world. But this was different. This was his brother’s city. The one place he had allowed himself to think of settling in, of being his refuge. 

A raging hatred began to burn in his chest. 

Who the hell did these people think they were? This was his brother’s city. 

Will founded this place. He fought and died for their independence, to keep his brother and kid safe. He took in Tubbo and Eret and Nikki and Jack. He pulled those kids out of the gutter and gave them a purpose, and this is what they did? Wilbur built this city. 

But Technoblade was going to burn it to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Villain!Technoblade pog?


End file.
